1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated article that changes its fill power through adjustment in displacement, and more particularly, to an insulated article that obstructs air circulation, thermal conduction and thermal radiation with a high fill-power and low-density structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to allow sleeping bags, quilts or snow suits and other products to have, but not limited to, thermal insulation and lightweight properties, it is necessary for their internal fiber structures to be low density but exhibit high fluffiness, similar to the down feathers beneath a bird's tougher exterior feathers. When a bird stretches its wings, the low-density down feathers are opened up into a loose and fluffy state to trap air and help insulate the bird.
A traditional insulated article, such as the structure shown in FIG. 1, typically employs a cross-laminated forming method to produce a laminated web (1a). The thickness (h) of the laminated web (1a) represents the fill power (fluffiness) of the laminated web (1a), and the thickness (h) of the insulated article before compression is at its optimal fill power. When the insulation article is compressed for storage, its thickness (h) is compressed and can reduce down to the thickness, or volume, of condensed continuous filaments tow felt. The insulated article is uncompressed before usage. However, when no external force is exerted to separate the fibers, the laminated web (1a) generally recovers to less than 85% of its original thickness (h), or fill power, before compression, due to cohesion and friction between fibers.
Traditional insulated articles cannot sustain the original high fluffiness while maintaining low density and thus, cannot provide a lightweight structure that has good prolonged thermally insulation properties.
From the above, the drawback of the prior art is exposed. There is a need in the industry for a novel design that solves the problem of fill power recovery.